full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Maw
It is not known who Maw is, or where he initially came from, and he is reluctant to divulge that information. Driven to shore by overfishing in the Pacific, Maw began to hunt along the Californian coastline racking up a series of cannibalistic murders as he stalked his new territory. He would come into conflict with the packs of Everett when a group of them would capture him during a beach trip: however his eventual escape brought a new dangerous threat to the streets of Everett. Characteristics *'Name': Unknown *'Aliases': Maw *'Age': Unkown *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Dark grey (Human), Black (Wereshark) *'Likes': Swimming, isolation, the deep ocean, Jean, John *'Dislikes': Socialising, being hungry, humans, people invading 'his territory' *'Family': Unknown Appearance Human Rarely seen, Maw is actually considered extremely handsome for a human, although he considers himself to be repulsively ugly (as he feels all humans are). He is a tall, young adult Filipinos standing at six foot eight, with a body that can be described a nothing but muscle, with every inch of his body appearing as almost carved from stone with enormous arms, legs and pectorals. He is notable in having very damp, greasy, but long hair that stretches down to his back, that he often leaves free flowing to just above his bottom. He possess a strong chiselled jaw, which is clean shaven, and has what could be considered a surfer look about him. While his human form was never seen prior to his transformation he managed to get a pair of shorts given to him by Johnny Harris once he was imprisoned in the Kennel. Wereshark Daunting does not even cover it. Standing at over nine feet tall, Maw dwarfs even the largest of Hydes, and with a body that seems to be nothing but slabs of muscle it is clear he has been living a life of plentiful food and exercise. Like some weresharks he posses a snout, and a fin along the back of his neck, with his long black hair falling messily around his pitch black eyes. His arms are best described like tree trunks, with every vein and muscle being tightly packaged within his skin. His slick and shinny skin is a deep black over the top of his jaw, entire back outer legs, knees and webbed feet. His clawed webbed hands are however white and so is his chest, crotch, inner thighs and lower bottom which connects onto his huge muscular tail that drags along the ground behind him, ending in a three pointed black tail. When he was not wearing clothes many characters noted he was incredibly well endowed. Background Maw is a mystery. Weresharks were a rare species long before many supernatural creatures were pushed towards extinction. However what Maw does reveal to Ashley and Sarah is that he lived in the deep ocean, and when his food supplies began to decrease he swan closer to shore in search of food. Maw would soon begin coming ashore at night and began to pray on people and any animal large enough to catch his eye and would haul them back into the water to devour. These scattered attacks up and down the coastline earned a number of reports of a vile serial killer stalking the coasts, although few people realised the size of his murders, as he often left very little of those he preyed upon. Still with the arrival of Summer came people swimming out into 'his territory' and many swimmers falling prey to his swift and brutal attacks: so much so that many people became terrified to go near the sea out of fear 'Maw' a gigantic - real life jaws - as he was dubbed by the papers would eat them. Yet with everyone convinced that Maw was just a shark those who began to hunt him were ill prepared when he boarded the hunting boats sent after him, killing and eating the crew. At the beginning of summer though, the Talbot Pack with members from other packs arrive in California as part of a group outing to enjoy the sun, sand and sea. However they are all shocked to learn that the water has been cornered off due to a killer shark, and many of the stores and attractions are remaining shut amid rumours of a serial killer being on the loose. Unsure what to do, some of the members split off to investigate the rumours, while others like Jean and Sarah decide to look around the town and go to the beach and make a sandcastle in a secluded and deserted spot along the beach. Little do they know they were being watched by Maw who feeling hungry strikes from the water before the two can react, hauling them back to his cave lair. Returning once Jean and Sarah awaken amongst his fellow captives, who he was storing to eat later, he would ignore their demands for an explanation until Jean used her adorableness to capture his attention. From here Jean tried to talk Ma into letting them go, before they realised that Maw did not really understand them, being only able to communicate through snarls and the occasional word. Still Jean managed to hold maw's attention long enough for Sarah to get out through the underwater entrance before Maw noticed she was gone and gave chase, almost savaging her before she reached the beach and escaped inland. Still he managed to return to his underwater cave quickly enough to prevent Jean organising his other captives and escaping. Maw would then be lured out by a plan of Mikey's by using chum from a nearby fishery. Rushing out at the smell of new food he would be piled on by the entirety of the Talbot pack and their allies, but swiftly flee back towards the water. But not before Peter, Derek, Mikey, Sarah and Ashley leapt on and were pulled under the water by Maw, who would soon wrestle and shake many of the off, and engaging them in a deadly underwater battle. Still despite make mince meat off the group, Maw would spot Ashley and Sarah sneak into his cave and peruse where the two would then cut their palm and use their blood to trick him into slamming himself into the varying pillars that held up the cave causing water and rock to crush him, and allowing the prisoners to escape. Jean however would insist that they take the unconscious Maw with them and proceeded to hand him over to the police. (WIP) Personality Maw is a textbook, if brutal, example of a feral Lycanthrope. Never raised by humanity or with any knowledge of civilisation, Maw is very much a product of his wild lifestyle and more animalistic urges. He is practical, to the point and direct, taking what he can get when he can, and fighting for it if he knows he can win. His savagery and willingness to eat anything is a key example of his lack of education and desperation and focussing on one thing: his own survival. Still once captured he shows a willingness to not eat people if he can steal food, and while he will savage anyone who gets in his way, he nonetheless would take a free easy meal over live prey. It is wrong however to assume that Maw is cruel or unintelligent. Maw eats people out of practicality and his own disconnect between himself and society, something which is shown by the fact he spared Jean after he formed a connection with him. Also while he knows very few words and will communicate more through grunts and roars, when he is fighting Ashley and Sarah he shows remarkable skill in combat, and key use of the sea caves pools to get around them, and once he is in Everett he actually shows a keen interest in developing his vocabulary. Indeed after the Talbot Pack track him down they are surprised at how he can now talk and are taken aback by his actual cunning and tactical mind. Still Maw places priority on very basic things, like food, water and a place to sleep, and shows little care for things like money when he was offered it by Lucien. Still he seems to prize strength and power as shown by his willingness to work with Lucien and other people if he feels they are worthy of his respect. Still he chooses to often remain silent despite his new ability to talk. However despite his introduction to society, Maw actually admits to hating it, finding it loud and intrusive, and the cause behind why he had to leave the ocean. This highlights his core personality of an introvert, who will murder people to keep his privacy and dislikes being caged. Indeed when other weresharks begin to appear as a result of his attacks on people, he shows a degree of dismissal and lack of interest in them, even when Lucien notes they are 'his children' and 'pack.' He is very difficult to approach and his refusal to be imprisoned and seeing nothing wrong with his murders means that he will refuse to come quietly every time he is cornered. Maw himself seems to dislike his human form, feeling weak and vulnerable, and will only change back if forced to by a New Moon, which he calls 'the cruel darkness.' Skills/Abilities Powers *'Wereshark Born Alpha' *'Strength': Even by comparison to other weresharks, Maw is by far the strongest, being able to wrestle with the likes of Tom and Hydes and throw them around. He has displayed the ability to crack rock, and was even able to be tricked to bring the sea cave down on top of him by Ashley and Sarah. Skills *'Swimming': Maw is incredibly fast in the water, although is not as fast as some of the newer weresharks, due to his immense size and bulk. He is noted to be somewhat uncoordinated on land, even after living in Everett's waterways and sewers for some time. *'Hunting': Maw shows amazing skill at hunting and tracking prey. *'Ambush': Maw prefers to take prey by surprise and will strike without warning from the water. *'Fighting' *'Illiteracy': Maw, despite being extremely cunning, seems to have no formal education or even teaching from his parents. Living by himself in the wild, he only knew a few words from childhood, and he often relied on his natural gifts and strengths to bludgeon his way through anything that tried to eat him. While he did eventually learn to read once in Everett and shows a ability to learn, like many things from the modern world he dismisses a lot of it as having no real practical value. Equipment *'Shorts': With his first appearance maw owned nothing, not even clothes, which was quite distracting for those in his presence. Still he thankfully took to wearing a pair of swimming shorts that were given to him when he was being shipped to the kennel by Johnny Harris: as a result he refused to eat Johnny when he escaped. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor * Trivia * Navigation Category:Wereshark Category:Villians Category:Alphas Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males